


The Watcher

by sapphire_child



Category: Lost
Genre: Angst, Gen, Past Relationship(s), Stalking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-12-20
Updated: 2005-12-20
Packaged: 2018-12-31 21:30:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12141543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sapphire_child/pseuds/sapphire_child
Summary: "He can’t join in. He lost his chance to be a part of their family a long time ago..."Charlie POV





	The Watcher

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/155122168@N03/37167133502/in/album-72157686884668124/)

He watches them jealously from the trees as they splash each other, playing in the water.

She laughs and shrieks, shielding herself ineffectually from his splashes, and retreats a step or two only to advance again and splash him back.

His eyes shut as the spray hits his face but he’s still smiling.

Still laughing.

And the one who stands back and watches all of this wishes only that he could be down there with them. He wants to smile and laugh and play too – with them. His gaze is drawn inextricably to her pale legs as she wades knee-deep through the water, kicking the waves aside.

But he can’t join in. He lost his chance to be a part of their family a long time ago.

And now all he can do is watch.


End file.
